the heat of Arizona
by hoojoow
Summary: Arizona was brought to project freelancer with one great disability, his memory skips. follow the logs of Arizona's life at freelancer. welcome to the heat.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story taking place in the red vs blue universe, duh. Anyway this story is following my own OC with in project freelancer. Well without...oh wait please if you like this tell me, and I hope to post at least one of these a week. Well here you go read as you wish.**

_ Bing!_the speakers rang out. "agents Carolina, Tex, Wyoming, please report to the captains bridge" Carolina and Tex were sparing when the their names were called. They both stopped fighting and trudged off to the bridge meeting up with Wyoming half way there. "so what do you guys think the director wants from us?" Carolina asked in a stern voice. "i think we'll get new AI's" Wyoming cheered in his usual British accent "i don't care" Tex grunted.

They had finally reached the bridge and were walking side by side. The first thing they all noticed was a soldier in a sandy looking scout armor wielding three types of weapons, a M41Rocket launcher, a system 99 sniper rifle on his back, Along with these he also had two m7 smgs on his hips. The director started to speak "agents, welcome are new operative: agent Arizona"

**Arizona POV**

I saw three agents in armor walking up, the most notable was the light blue one. "agents, welcome are new operative: agent Arizona" the director told the three as they approached. "Carolina will give you a tour, Arizona." I walked up to the light blue one assuming she was Carolina. She immediately pulled me close and placed a note in my hand. I clutched it and followed her away while the others stayed for further instruction. " so, uh you know you could tell me were we're going!" I ran up next to her "i have to give you a tour so I am...and here is your room."

I stood there confused "wait, what you didn't show me anything but my room"

"i know now get some rest I intend to see how you fair in a fight"

"well ok I guess, but hay, before you go wanna meet my AI" I was still confused

"fine" Carolina replied. I stared at her for a moment until I heard the slight static noise of deja appearing "hello, who is this Arizona?" she questioned. "this would be are new friend Carolina...you really have to stop sleeping and listen sometimes" I remarked. My helmet stared to go static and I couldn't hear anything out side of the locked helmet. I tried to yell at deja to stop but I knew she would stop once she was done talking. The armor unlocked and when I could see again Carolina was gone "damn it she was kinda cute."

I walked into my room and took off my helmet throwing it on the bed. Before falling on the bed to sleep I looked at my face in a mirror. I saw the scar streaking across the center of my lightly tanned skin. The one eye that was clear and the other crimson red. My hair short reaching to just below the ears. The memories began to flow back and I looked away to start taking off my armor.

I woke up to the sound of banging on my door. How long was I out? Who was at the door? Opening the door I saw a face that was strangely familiar, a man with a scar down his eye. "come on your late for the briefing!" he screamed at me. I was confused about what was happening the last thing i remembered was that I was with Carolina before going to sleep. I looked down at myself, I was in my armor and fully equipped with my weapons and my helmet in hand. I ran out the door with the man that I now thought to be New York. The door opened and I heard the director's voice going over the plan and I quickly got in line. "this is the building we need to access to get the package required" I looked around seeing Wyoming, Tex, Carolina, and York then darted my eyes to the hologram of a large warehouse like structure. "you will be dropped in at the top of the canyon here" he pointed at the large canyon edge. I couldn't believe that I didn't notice till now but the warehouse was blue. "once inside you will recover the package in the basement..." so why did I wake up now? How long was I out? And...and... "Arizona! Are you listening to me!" the director stared at me with a face that said you better be. "yes sir!" I saluted "good now get to the ships and head off, good luck."

after walking for a good five minutes we came up on the hanger. "hay!" I exclaimed to the pilot. "he's awake?" she asked York.

"yes he is"

"damn,i thought he would be asleep all year!"

"shut up, you two" Carolina butted in. I climbed into the large pelican and strapped myself into the seat. These bars are really annoying I thought. That moment I heard a faint feminine voice and I fell asleep.

I woke up at the top of what I assumed to be blood gulch. "ah, my head" I rubbed my helmet "goodbye" Tex whispered behind me. What the hell? I turned and she kicked me off the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya my weekly thing did not work. What ever, I think this will be longer...i hope. I does not own anything except my OC. Also cussing you have been warned.**

"ah!" the yell reached through the red base. Simmons was poking at Lopez, while Griff was sitting on the couch eating chips. "shit!" Arizona yelled inches from the ground "wa?" sarge looked up to see armor colored a sandy brown. Sarge pushed away the heavy man with a grunt of frustration. "who the hell are you!" sarge yelled. Arizona jumped up and looked around to see not much. A small base at the edge of a barren gulch. "hay!" he yelled again as Simmons came running around the base "I... I'm, ah" sage interrupted "Simmons get shot gun." Simmons turned and ran into the base. "I'm a new recruit!" Arizona saluted "i was just so-" "can it!" sarge stared to walk away. "uh...wait up!" Arizona ran after sarge.

**Current time**

"Video log ended." an AI female voice reported "shit, shit,fuck me!" another female screamed out. The one screaming was wearing a light blue armor and was staring at a run down monitor. The entire building was run down really, the windows smashed the floor torn up and the door was on the ground. "hay we can find a new one" a soothing male voice appeared and soon the female said his name "i know, church"

"hello, looking for this" the female turned to see a man in white armor twirling a memory stick on his finger. "Wyoming!" she yelled "Carolina! settle down" Wyoming's soft northern accent slid through the room. That moment a large man burst threw the wall also in armor, but he was snarling. "Arizona!" Carolina turned to see the sandy colored armor with two rocket launchers strapped to his back, and on all fours. Arizona stood up and went to lean on the wall he just broke down. "you need help don't you old chap" Wyoming stared at the now toppled over Arizona. he then looked down at his hand to see the memory stick gone, and when he looked up he saw Carolina helping Arizona up then running. I hope it worth it he thought and ran after them.

**A few hours later**

Arizona was hanging on to the back of the small civilian car they took while Carolina was driving. They drove into a tunnel and Carolina relaxed but kept driving. "A tunnel is...ow...but also...ow" Arizona thought out loud as he often did. After driving for maybe a few minutes when an explosion went off to the left of them. "fuck!" Carolina yelled turning right with just enough time. They exited the tunnel into a heavily forested area "get the hell out!" Carolina jumped out of the car as Wyoming blew up the front space in front of the car. "uh Carolina...is Arizona still on the car?" church pointed to the car flipping with the agent holding onto the back.

Arizona let go and flew at the white armored brit standing on the road. "well, this seems bad" Wyoming said getting hit by Arizona not a moment late. "lets go Arizona!" Carolina ran down the road with Arizona in tow.

**So how did you like it...please I like feed back.**


End file.
